Blue Chain
by luukia
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. They love each other. Both of them are the only one they could think of, the only one inside their heart. But then, why Miku's friends doesn't like Kaito? Even though Miku loves him so much. Kaito is the best for her , right?


**A/N: **this is my first vocaloid fic! Please be nice to me! * pleading eyes* I'm new and I hope .. you all will enjoy this story :)

* * *

><p>The bell rang wildly, the sounds echoed through all over the school. The bell stood for the happiness of all the students, as its job is to announce their dismissal from the tiring school time. Everyone packed their belongings and ready to set off from this damned buildings called school. Not long, the once cramped classroom was empty. The only person that still lingering around was the slender girl with long teal hair. Her hair was tied up into pigtails, with blue ribbon that match her sailor outfit to add her cuteness.<p>

She hummed along as she wrote into her diary while looking at through the window beside her seat. She wrote at school because she afraid that if she didn't write it soon , she'll forget the details. So writing diary after school was one of her top priority schedule. From the third floor, she could see her friends doing club activities. When one of her friends from cheerleading club noticed her, she waved at her ecstatically . Her friends of course replied the warm greetings and so the other girls, the other boys, and the other , etc etc. It was like a chain of greetings, when one of her friends noticed her, more of her friends noticed her again. Indeed, Hatsune Miku is one of the most cheerfull girl you can find in the world. None in Vocaloid High doesn't know her. Even though she's not in student council or has great talent that can be bragged about, her personality is really friendly. She always helps when a friend is in need, greet every person she meets warmly , and she's patient too. She can puts up well with the most stubborn or the scariest students in the school.

To be honest, Miku's boyfriend is well known too. Aside he always be on top three on exams, he has good reflexes too. You must think of him as the perfect model student right? In the surface yes. But I'm sorry to disappoint you. Shion Kaito is clearly not the nicest people you know. He has a handsome face that could make ever passerby took a glance at him, but inside the pretty shell, lies his wicked mind. Of course not many people know about that. He could perfectly hid it with his charismatic smile. In front of the others , he stood out as the man every girl would dream but, he'll only showed his dark side to his most important person, Miku.

Back to Miku now. The teal haired girl already done writing her secret diary. She packed her things, leaving some school books inside her desk as she won't study at home though. There's many other nice things you can do at home, that of course aside from studying. Studying is not Miku's forte, she keeps her score in average though. Having the top three students as a boyfriend sure does help her study.

"Miku, are you done?"

The said girl turned around to see his boyfriend, Kaito leaning against the door with his blue school bag. The blue haired man smiled as he walked toward her.

"Unn, just a moment." Miku replied with a bright smile that can put sun to shame.

The taller man sighed and slung his hands around Miku's small shoulder. He kissed Miku's round cheeks lovingly. He grabbed one of Miku's hair tail , brought it toward his face and inhaled the scent he loved the most.

"Miku, do you change your shampoo?" The blunett asked.

Miku tilted her heads, thinking a little before she answered," No, but I run out of my shampoo so I used my mother's. You don't like it?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Miku's petite figure. "No, after all, I like Miku the best. Even though you are drenched in dirty mud, I'll still keep hugging you."

"Yes, thank you. I like Kaito-kun the best too" The girl replied as she leaned forward to kiss him which the blunett complied ever so happily.

A pair of blue ocean eyes stared solemnly at the teal ones. He clutched one of Miku's tail again, stroked it a little, releasing a few knot of hairs.

"Nee Miku, you know.." Kaito started talking, his eyes still fixated on Miku's. "This afternoon , when recess time, I saw Pico-kun touch your hair, right?"

"E-E-Eh.. Yes..he d-d-did" The nervous girl stuttered her words. Her bright face immediately went pale, she still keep her smile intake though, but it wasn't filled with tingling warm feelings anymore. She was afraid of the upcoming events. Her eyes followed the sun kissed skin of his boyfriend's hand as he took out his pencil case. He grab a black scissors, played with it a moment before smiling widely again.

"Now, shall we cut it?" he said before he harshly pulled her hair and cut it with scissors in his hand. His movement was so precise like he had played with that dangerous things so many time. He didn't even leave time for Miku to struggle. In a flash of second Miku's long hair is cut to half of its original length. The once brute boy sighed, he squated down and took some of the fallen teal hair.

"Even though I really like your hair. It's such a shame." He said with bitterness in his words.

The victimized girl squated down too, she stared at her other tails. It looked strange with his tail is shorter than the other. Miku couldn't hide her fear though , her hands were trembling terribly. Sweat beads forming its way on Miku's pretty face.

"Why?" She demanded explanation. She was afraid, but she need to know.

The said boy tilted his head in confusion, mouthed "eh?" as he did. He smiled and patted Miku's head ," Well, because I hate it the most too when someone touch my precious Miku."

Kaito leaned closer , whispering toward Miku's ear ," After all, the one you love is me right?"

There was a slight pause before Miku nodded. Her sunshine smile back to her pretty face. She hugged the boy in front of her lovingly. "Unn. It's OK. No matter what Kaito-kun did, I'll always stay with you." Miku smiled at Kaito tenderly.

"Of course you are. Now, let's go give your hair new haircut. There's a new cafe near the salon too. Miku you like ice cream too ,right?" Kaito asked as he took Miku's belonging and interwined their hands together. Before they leave the classroom, Kaito untied Miku's tail and left his lover's hair fluttered against the air.

The couple went out of the school. Kaito was careful enough to hold Miku closely to cover the evidence of his rough action toward the petite girl so none notice it. They went to the salon to get Miku's hair done. The hairstylist was really shocked to see such smooth hair torn to half like that. But Kaito quickly silent his antics and told him to get on with his jobs. Politely and with wide smile of course.

._.

"MIKU!"

Hearing her name's exclaimed in such loud voice, the petite girl turned around to see her bestfriends pointing their fingers at her. Both Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len, the infamous blonde twins looked at her in disbelief.

"What happened to your hair?" Both of the twins shouted in unison. They went straight to both of Miku's side. Their eyes almost poked out of their righteous place as they stared at her hair. The long teal hair was now cut half from its original length. It still waved along the wind but it wasn't as beautiful as before.

"Well, I cut it." Miku answered simply. She smacked both of her bestfriend's back , made them out of their shocked state. She grinned at them and said,"I still look cute am I right or am I right?"

"Well, you are cute no matter what your hair is. I think evenif you're bald you'd still look cute. Especially for that blue bastard..." Rin tched her last sentence. She didn't really fond of Miku's boyfriend, even though everyone in the scool praise how perfect he is. Handsome, smart, and athletic too. Who doesn't want a boyfriend like him? Well, Rin doesn't, and Len too.

"It's Kaito, right?" Len asked, straight to the root of problem.

Miku hesitantly nodded, aggreeing the blonde boy. She didn't like the way things going. She sure her friends will scold her, like always.

Both of the twins grabbed Miku's hand in both sides and brought her toward empty classroom. They locked the door and shoved the abducted girl to sit on in front of them. With their arms crossed, they stared at her.

"We heard that Utatane Pico is absent due to sick." Rin started the conversation.

" You don't have to say it, we know it was his doing." Len continued Rin's sentence.

"Seriously Miku, you deserves someone much better than him!" The blonde girl exclaimed angrily. She hit the poor wall beside her, leaving a few cracks behind her furious action

That sentence clicked into Miku's mind. She immediately stood up and exclaimed in fury ," Don't badmouth Kaito-kun! For me, he is the best !"

"But Miku, do you know how many guys lining up to be your boyfriend? It doesn't have to be him!" Len yelled louder than Miku's.

The teal haired girl quickly retorted,"Wha..What are you saying? I can't—"

"NO Miku ! He's dangerous ! Do you remember? When Fujiwara-kun confessed to you a year go? He was hospitalized for a month! He immediately quit school after that too ! You do know who's behind all that right?" Rin shouted frustratedly.

Silent reign their conversation. Both three of them know the answer. They know that Kaito will do even the most craziest thing if it's involve Miku. The teal haired girl already knew Kaito's weird mindset long before the Kagamine twins realize it. After all, Miku and Kaito have been together since kindergarten. Both of them practically have been together since they were born. Miku's parent and Kaito's are bestfriend so it's natural for their child to befriend. Especially when Kaito and Miku is on the same age.

"But.. If I can't betray him.. " Miku replied in hoarse voice. Bead of tears made its way to her clear teal eyes.

The blonde man leaned foward, he wiped Miku's tears with the back of his hand. Both him and his twin were kneeling in front of Miku. Rin's hands were gently soothing Miku.

"We're sorry. We just want the best for you Miku." Rin said in apologitic tone.

"You know Miku, it's not like you're betraying him. How about if you go to a goukon? You know, meet some guys." Len said cheerfully, trying to perk Miku up.

Rin quickly added ," Yeah, you don't have to have further contact with the guys if you don't want to. Just to make you meet some new faces. That's all."

Miku tilted her face to the side asking," Don't I meet new guys at school too? There's plenty of guys in school."

Both of the twins glance at each other secretively before suddenly Rin broke into tears. She cried so loud like it was the end of world. Miku was shocked, she quickly hugged her friends, asking her what was wrong. But Rin just shook her heads while crying, she couldn't even utter a words because of her tears swelling up.

"We..just want you to go to a goukon with us,Miku." Len suddenly talked. He looked at Miku with pleading eyes, while tilting his head to his twin, he added," Rin is really worried you know."

The long haired girl finally gave up, she sighed before muttered an agreement. Of course, that lead to the twins to cheered in victory. Rin quickly wiped away her fake tears and looked at Miku in teasing face. On the other side, Miku was mad for being liead upon but she knew her bestfriends just won't give up.

._.

Kaito's room was really spacious, since he didn't have any specific hobbies he into, there wasn't much stuff inside his room, except the minimal necessity. On the wall, there was a lot of Miku's pictures. With or without him. Most of the wall were covered with Miku's pictures from young to present. It seems like Kaito was really updated to Miku's growth. You could see the picture when Miku just entered kindergarten to the picture when Miku had her new haircut yesterday. In the center of the room , there was a low wooden table which filled with paper and school books. The infamous couple was studying. Well, it was Kaito tutoring Miku though.

Studying is really one of Kaito's main point. His explanation is better than teacher's and he would patiently pushed all those formulas inside Miku's brain. It didn't take more than two hours for them to finished their studying session. The girl stretched her hands to release some of her stress. She turned her body around to face her boyfriend.

"Nee Kaito-kun , Rin and Len asked me to go out with them this weekend." She said, leaning to Kaito's shoulder.

"So?" The bluehaired man asked nonchalantly , with zero interest.

"Hee.. How rare, you don't mind at all?" Miku asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, Kaito pushed Miku down. But he still carefully hold the slim girl's head with his hand so she didn't get hurt when her head met with the blue carpet. He leaned his face down to Miku's ear , whispering softly ," But Miku, no matter what happen, you'll always be mine."

That wasn't a question. It was a statement. The truth that had been lingering around the couple since their first meeting. Miku was his, and Kaito was her. No matter how many time passed , how many places they went , how many peoples they met, that only fact'd never change.

"Say it Miku. Say you're mine." Kaito asked with such soft tone, like he was talking to a child.

Miku smiled so sweetly as she said ," Yes, I'm belong to Kaito-kun . Forever and always."

The possessive boyfriend then gently patted the girl's head , saying "good girl" while he smiled. He snuggled closer to Miku and hugged her tightly. He inhaled the sweet scent of Miku's hair while stroking the teal silk with love. He treated Miku so gently, like he was handling a fragile glass doll. Excluding Kaito's spacious room, excluding their already done homework. The only one in their mind was their loved one's warmth. Then, Kaito pointed at the wall full of pictures of Miku and him.

"Look Miku , this is when we first got into kindergarten. We're still wearing that stupid looking hat." Kaito laughed before he continued ," Ah, look , that's when we go to the beach together. You're really cute in that swimsuit Miku ~" Kaito said as he kissed Miku in the cheeks.

"Kaito is a big pervert!" pouted the girl. She lightly punched the boy's chest repeatedly.

Kaito happily soothed Miku's antic. He hugged Miku again, pointed his fingers to touch the tip of her nose ," You're wrong Miku. I'm Miku's personal big pervert !~"

Both of them immediately burst out laughing . Then Kaito hold Miku bridal style and brough her to the bed with him. He took a place beside her , pulled her closer, his hand searched for Miku's before he intertwined them together, his other free hand encircle itself around Miku's slim waist. His blue ocean eyes stared before the sleeping girl in his arms. Miku is just like Nobita. A fast sleeper, too bad she's bad at waking up. Kaito then kissed Miku's head before he fell asleep himself.

._.

It was weekend, the twins and Miku was inside the small room with loud voice, the room reeks of cologne and perfume that the girls and boys wore. Rin and Len was busy chatting with the girl and boy they just hooked on. Rin looked cute with her outfit, she wore the matching outfit with Len. They seemed like they were enjoying the moment. Which Miku couldn't understand. The guy in front of, was singing some pop music Miku didn't know. He looked so euthastic despite his cracky voice. The teal haired girl sighed, somehow she really regretted doing this. Not only she had to lied to Kaito, this goukon thingy wasn't even fun at all.

"Heeeey , your name is Miku-chan, right? What are you doing looking so gloompy ?" A long haired guy slung his arm around Miku's pettite shoulder. His smiled so wide,his cross earings was glittering against the cramped karaoke's room light.

The said girl just brushed his too friendly hand off. Truth to tell, she was really in bad mood but, being the kind girl she was, Miku smiled politely and said ,"Sorry, I'm not feeling really well."

Miku was hoping that this guy,what's his name again? Ah,right. Gakupo ; would leave her in peace. But her hope was brought to no avail. Instead of backing off, Gakupo leaned closer again Miku , much to Miku's dismay.

He once again slung his arm back on Miku's, smirking in procces and replied , " Awwwww.. Do you want me to take you home? Or.. I can take you to my place instead."

The purple haired man leaned his face closer to Miku's neck , inhaling the sweet scent of her ,"Mmmh ~ You smell sweets. I wonder do you taste sweet as well?"

The pigtails girl was about to snapped at him when suddenly the door slammed open. All the eyes at the room turned at the trespassing visitor in an instant. The Kagamine twins immediately went pale at the sight of their familiar friend stood at the door. The blue haired teen glared at the twins before his gaze averted to his beloved Miku. When he saw there was an arm slung oh-so-innocently on Miku , he could feel blood rushing to his head. Kaito stomped along the way toward Miku, grabbed the slim wrist then punched the indecent man in the face. All the other was shocked, but Miku rather than feeling shocked, just stood there, her free hand clutching to Kaito's arm. From her face you could know that she had experienced this thing on daily basis.

The enraged teen leaned closer to Gakupo's shivering body but his other hand still clutched tightly by Miku. His ocean blue eyes glared straight into the purple orbs. "If", He started to speak slowly with deep tone like an ocean.

"You dare to touch my girl again." Kaito stopped for a moment just to trailed Gakupo's slender arm with his index finger. "I'll tear your body apart. Even your own mother can't recognize you."

The poor man trembled even more after hearing such threat. He knew that the teen before him wasn't joking. The other occupant of the room couldn't even moved an arm. They just stood there, dumbfounded by the incident before them.

Kaito then smiled his usual smile to Miku ,"Shall we go now?"

The said girl just nodded and smiled too. She took out her wallet , ready to pay her share of the room but Kaito hold her hand and placed his money in Miku's place. After that, he dragged Miku toward the exit, leaving the door opened in his way.

._.

The blue haired man brought his possesion toward his house. Luckily , there was no one at home like usual. Kaito was a single child after all, and his father was too busy with job to even bother coming home. He pulled the defenseless girl to the bathroom and pushed her against the cold wall. He quickly ripped Miku's clothes and turned on the shower.

Luke warm water was flowing, through Miku's slender body. The girl didn't even felt any shame even though she was completly exposed to the man in front of him. She just stood there, already fully resigned to whatever would happen to her.

"DAMN! That bastard! How dare he.. How dare he touched my Miku !" Kaito clenched his fist as he was yelling with his all. He punched the white ceramic right beside Miku's cute face. Earning a droplets of blood falling from his hand.

"I won't forgive him! I won't forgive him ! I'll make him pay ! I HATE HIM!"

His blue ocean eyes wandered around Miku's naked body. He grabbed Miku's shoulder harshly, which would leave a purple marks on her white skin later.

"Where? Tell me Miku , where did that bastard touch you ? I'll rinse it off. You're mine Miku , I won't let someone else touch you !"

The teal haired girl smiled, and hugged the trembling boy in front of him gently. Like a mother do to her child. She soothed Kaito with care , " Ssssh.. It's okay Kaito. I'm here. I will stay by your side. I won't.. let anyone touch me again."

But Kaito didn't feel so certaint. He landed his hand on Miku's chest. Feeling the beat of Miku's heart. He leaned closer to Miku so their face was just an inched away.

"This heart .. For whose did this thing beat?" Before Miku could replied, he suddenly grabbed a scissor from the cabinet and tore Miku's hand, near her palm. But he was careful not to cut the spine. Miku winced a little from the pain , but kept her body still. Her face looked worried. She was sad for making Kaito behaved like this. Kaito pulled Miku's hand upward, the blood now was trailing its way to Miku's slender hand.

"This blood. For whose did this blood flow? " Kaito demanded an answer, he tossed the scissor away.

Miku smiled reassuringly , she cupped Kaito's face with both of her hand, even though her wounded hand must hurt like hell. "Everything, is for you Kaito-kun. I love you Kaito-kun" Miku leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kaito.

When they kissed, Kaito suddenly bit Miku's lip. He licked the red essence that was flowing out. His eyes looked deep straight into Miku's emerald's one.

"It's not good if you just love me. More, I want more of you . I want everything of you belongs to me !" Kaito shouted.

"Then , everything of me belongs to Kaito-kun." Miku smiled again.

Kaito's eyes widened in rage, he slammed both of his hand on the white ceramic , " Don't joke with me ! How can you stay calm like this? I'm sick right ? I'm so sickeningly in love with you ! How can you stay calm like this?"

Miku tilted her head cutely , before a smiled acrossed her with an answer , " Because, I'm in love with Kaito-kun!" She said cheerfully.

"Ha ! Are you alright with me? I won't let you go you know. I'll chain you and locked you in a room if I have to . As long as you're mine, I won't care for anything!"

"I'm alright. I love you Kaito-kun. Nee, do you love me too?" Miku cupped Kaito's face again. Her eyes looked calm and sure. Compared to Kaito's eyes which showing his panicking state.

He hold Miku's hand and kissed the wound," Of course I love you. I love you with all my life Miku."

"That's good then." Miku smiled, she stroked the back of Kaito with her hand, trying to calm down the angry boy.

After a while, Kaito finally calmed down. He gazed at Miku's eyes for a while before he grabbed a bottle of soap and poured a lot of the white substence to Miku's body. He washed the young girl in front of him in hast but still carefull as not to touch her 'private' part. But the young man didn't even care even though his own body was soaking wet with his clothes on as well.

Right after Miku was finally clean, Kaito turned the water off. He leaned foward and inhaled Miku's hair. Kaito sighed in contempt and hugged Miku gently, like she was a frail porcelain.

"Thank goodness" He started, while still hugging the girl. "That bastard scent is finally off."

"Yes",Miku nodded in agreement , she encircled her hands around Kaito's body, hugging the boy back.

"I..Hate it Miku. I hate it when you're not with me. I hate it when someone else touch you. I hate it! Why? Why did you do this to me? Do .. They more precious than me for you?" Kaito pleaded against Miku. He was shaking a little.

"Of course not. I love you Kaito-kun." She kissed Kaito's forehead and burried her head on Kaito's broad chest.

"I love you more Miku. I love you so much it hurts. I love you that I can't bear to let you go. I love you so much Miku!" Kaito yelled the last sentence. He tightened his grasp and added,"I won't let you go..I won't.."

Miku patted the shivering boy's back gently , " It's ok.. I don't mind. Because I love you too."

Both of them stayed still, Kaito chanted 'I love you' toward Miku repeatedly like it was some kind of spell to hold them together. While Miku on the other side just nodded in aggreement and occasionaly replied with 'I love you too' as well.

"I love Kaito-kun the be—*HACHOO*!" Miku suddenly sneezed.

The blue haired boy suddenly alarmed, he quickly wrapped the girl in towel and dried her long hair. "I'm sorry Miku ! You must be freezing! *HACHOO*" The panicking boy followed sneezing too.

Miku pouted slightly as she took another towel and dried Kaito's hair too,"Mou.. Kaito too! Your clothes is drenched wet! Rather than me , you should take care of yourself first!"

"It'd be very stupid if both of us caught cold, right Miku?" Kaito asked teasingly.

"Well, I don't mind getting sick together" Miku laughed happily. Both of them laughed while drying each other. Their laugh echoed inside the all white bathroom. Their face looked so happy, one wouldn't guessed that the boy who was treating her girlfriend so gently now had just threatened to kill someone.

After they done drying, Kaitolet Miku wore his white shirt which is extremely oversized. She had tried to wear Kaito's pant but it immediately slipped her slim waist. So she left with only Kaito's shirt. Her smooth hips was showing so gracefully but her hands was hidden with the shirt's hem. Her long hair left untangled, and a shy blush completing his cuteness. Enough to say this sight could make any man nosebleeded but, Kaito was different. He had already seen this scene so many times. The ocean eyed man out stretched his hand and treated Miku's wound like a professional. He bandaged the wounded hand neatly. When he done treating Miku's wound, he kissed the bandaged hand again.

"I'm sorry.I hurt you again" He apologize.

"If it's Kaito-kun , I don't mind!" Miku hugged Kaito lovingly.

Kaito smiled while returning the hug, but then , a question crossed his mind.

"Miku? Aren't you feel cold dressing so lightly like that?" He asked worringly.

The said girl shook her head and crashed herself toward Kaito's body. Both of them fell to Kaito's bed in low 'thump'. She hugged the man below him tightly and said,"It's ok. Kaito-kun can hug me so I'm all warm"

Kaito chuckled a little while he hugged the girl back. He patted the bundle of teal hair lovingly. Earning a small chaste kiss from the petite girl.

"Miku, I think I deserved an explanation , right?" Kaito smiled as he brought Miku to sitting position, sitting in his lap. He spread his arm around Miku , to hold her.

"Yes.. Yes you are. I'm sorry Kaito-kun!" She hugged Kaito tightly.

"Apologize accepted. You know I can't be mad at you Miku. You know it very well. Now, explanation please?"

"Well, Rin and Len had asked me to go to goukon with them. At first I declined, because I already had you Kaito. But.. Rin cried.. So , I think it was just a simple goukon and so I went with them. But the guy at goukon was really annoying. They keep hitting on me. I don't like it. Even though I had purposely sitting on the back, that purple guy kept flirting at me. I didn't mean to cheat on you Kaito !" Miku insisted.

The blue haired guy smiled and kissed the girl on the cheeks. "Well, it's ok then. You love me , right Miku?"

"Of course! I love Kaito-kun the best!"

"I love Miku the best too."

The teal haired girl looked Kaito shyly and pointed her pinkie out,"Promise me you won't leave me?"

Kaito looked surprised before he interwined their pinkies together. He smiled earnestly ,"I promise. But, aren't I'm the one who chained you ?"

"I don't mind being chained if it's Kaito-kun." Miku smiled happily. She leaned upward to kissed Kaito on the lips which Kaito happily accepted.

"After all, Kaito is mine, and I am Kaito-kun's" Miku added before she leaned for more kisses.

._.

"Rin.. Kaito is gonna kill us !" The blonde boy yelled at her twins.

"No he isn't. He gonna kill them. Not us. Especially that Gakupo. I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing him anymore. " Rin said.

Len shivered , he was imagining what Kaito'd do to Gakupo. He sighed and leaned his head on her twin's shoulder.

"I guess it won't end with a couple of fractured bones?" Len asked.

"Nope. For minimal , I think Kaito will make him go out from this city. He's scary like that afterall."

"Geez.. I wonder how can Miku put up with him?" Len shivered again.

"But Miku is the same. Remember the girl who confessed at Kaito two years ago?" Rin asked.

Len sighed before said,"She was kicked out from school because some sort of 'accident' if I'm not wrong?"

"Correct." Rin smiled before her smile turned into pout. She stretched her arms and said ," Really. I'm sure they're now being lovey dovey again."

Len nodded in agreement ,"Right. You know Rin , I think they really suited each other."

"Yes. Both of them are sickeningly in love with each other. When I see them both , I don't need to add sugar to my tea, they're so sweet almost making me want to scream at them!"

._.

"Hachoo!" The blue haired boy suddenly sneezed. He was hugging Miku while laying on his bed. Miku's arm was latched around his chest.

She leaned and asked, " Are you okay Kaito-kun?" Miku placed her forehead onto Kaito's to chek his body temperature.

"It's ok Miku. Now, you need to go back to sleep." Kaito stroked her head.

"Only if Kaito-kun is sleeping too!" Miku insisted.

The blue haired boy smiled, and interwined their hands together, his other hand kept stroking Miku's head. "Yes, yes. Together, you and I."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Phew.. Finally done.. Anyway , review please ? Do you like it ? Do you not like it? What's your opinion? I'm dying to know ! lol xD


End file.
